CFL Cherry Flavored Lube
by Aya1
Summary: The popular band CFL (made up of everyone's fave G Boys) go on vacation in Greece to solve the many problems that are within the group. (YAOI, AU, 1x2, 3x4, 6x2)


Title: CFL (Cherry Flavored Lube)

Author: Aya 

Warnings: AU, potty mouth Duo, lemonish qualities, kinda cheesy, maybe fluffy, and a slightly OOC Relena 

Pairings: 1x2, 6x2, 3x4, DxR (Implied 2x5, 1x3, 13x5)

Notes: Think Gundam pilots in a boy band.

WS-MTV - World Sphere Music Television

TRL - Total Request Live

CFL - Cherry Flavored Lube

Heero - Lead Guitar

Quatre - Drummer

Trowa - Bass

Wufei - Guitar and Back up Singer

Duo - Vocalist

~ WS-MTV Building, L4 - Live Filming of TRL ~

"Well we have a great show today folks, this weeks-top ten videos, a guest appearance by that hot new star Hilde and an interview with every one's favorite boy band... CFL!" Sylvia Noventa said enthusiastically as she smiled at the cheering teenagers in the audience. With a flip of her long blonde hair and another cheesy smile she waved at the huge screen at the center of the room. "Now our top ten song of the week is... All Alone by Hilde!"

Heero sneered and turned away from the annoying VJ as he stood back stage. "Where the hell is Duo? Our interview is in twenty minutes." He growled at the small blond man standing next to him.

Quatre shrugged carelessly. "I dunno."

"Damnit Quatre he's your friend! Why don't you make sure he stays out of trouble?" 

The drummer rolled his eyes and raked a hand through his pink streaked hair. "Look man, I'm not the guy's keeper.. And he's going to get in trouble no matter what I do. So why don't you relax?" A slender arm snaked around Quatre's thin shoulders. 

"He's probably screwing Peacecraft in a closet somewhere." Trowa put in calmly.

Heero frowned again and turned away from the two lovers. "Well if he's late again I'm going to kill him."

"Just make sure I'm there to help!" Wufei chimed in from where he was slouching against the wall, tuning his guitar.

Heero ignored him and went back to glaring at Sylvia. 

**

"Nnn.. oooh.. "

Milliardo Peacecraft smirked around the length of flesh in his mouth and began swirling his tongue around the head of the boy's erection. 

"Milli! Yes!" Duo moaned loudly and buried his fingers in the man's long blond hair. He began to thrust urgently into his lover's willing mouth.. all the while bracing himself on the wall of the small bathroom stall. After a moment of harsh panting the small vocalist flooded Miliardo's mouth with his seed.

Duo collapsed against the wall, trying to catch his breath. "What time is it?" He gasped breathlessly. 

The tall man frowned. "Almost 1:30."

"Shit! Heero's gonna kill me!" Duo pushed past Milliardo who was still kneeling on the floor in front of him, nearly knocking the man down. 

The longhaired boy stood in front of the mirror hurriedly arranging his silky chestnut locks. "Damnit Milliardo why didn't you tell me how late it was? You know we have an interview in ten minutes! I can't believe you sometimes!"

Milliardo stared at him incredulously. "Me?! You're the one who insists on having sex before every interview, performance and live!"

Dup carefully applied mascara to his long eyelashes and smirked. "Some people like to get high before a live and I like to get laid. Would you rather I do drugs Oh Manager Of Mine?" 

The blond man sighed. "You're impossible Duo, you really are. I shouldn't be sleeping with you anyway! I'm your manager! People talk you know."

Duo rolled his eyes. "Fuck people."

"-Besides." Milliardo continued. "I know you have a crush on Heero."

"And? I know you want to fuck Wufei and you don't see me complaining."

A loud cheer from somewhere above them interrupted the conversation and Duo swore under his breath. "Damnit if I'm late you're going to have to find yourself a new vocalist babe." Duo said as he smoothed his leather pants and silk poet's shirt.

"I won't let the big bad Heero hurt you Sweet Thing." Milliardo purred and started to kiss Duo's now dark blue lips. 

"Hey! Are you nuts? I just fixed my make up! I don't have time for this anyway I'll see you after the show!" The violet-eyed boy said and dashed out the door; long hair flying behind him.

Milliardo sighed disgustedly. This 'relationship' was starting to get on his nerves.

**

"Welcome CFL! I'm glad you could -- Wait a minute! Where's everyone's favorite vocalist?" Sylvia asked looking around. 

Heero clenched and unclenched his jaw as he sat on the hard wooden stool. That's it, Duo was dead. He was going to find that longhaired idiot and throttle him. This was the third time this has happened and Heero was tired of covering for the fool. His thoughts had taken a slightly more murderous turn and he was cracking his knuckles when Duo rushed onto the stage looking flushed and slightly tousled. 

"Sorry guys! I was taking care of some business!" Duo hissed to the rest of his band members as he sat down next to Heero. 

"Well Duo, we were beginning to think you weren't going to make it!" Sylvia said as she smiled brightly at the black clad teen. It was well known that the VJ had a crush on the vocalist and although Duo had no interest in her whatsoever he always flirted outrageously. 

"I would never pass up a chance to get interviewed by the lovely Sylvia Noventa." The vocalist proclaimed with a charming grin. 

Sylvia swooned. Heero gagged.

"Well tell us a little bit about your new single Heart of Gundanium, what was your inspiration for writing such a sad song?" The blonde girl asked, occasionally twirling locks of hair with her index finger.

Duo thought a moment. "Well it's about a guy who has had his heart broken in the past and has sworn to himself that he would never love or trust anyone again. It's really about a friend of mine who will remain nameless." He said with a smirk.

Heero flushed a little and shifted in his seat. He had the suspicion that Duo had written the song about him but he wasn't sure and he wasn't about to go and ask.

"Wow that's really powerful Duo." Sylvia said energetically. "Now while we are on the subject of love why don't we talk about your love lives! Quatre.. Trowa.. are the rumors true about you two?" 

  
"Yes."

"No."

Heero began to massage his temples as he sensed the upcoming argument that was had at nearly every interview. Quatre always wanted to tell the truth and Trowa thought it was best for the band if their relationship remained a secret. 

Sylvia blinked at them and several audience members began snickering. "Guys.. Maybe you should talk about that." She said with a nervous giggle.

"There is nothing to talk about." Trowa said stiffly.

The blond drummer crossed his arms over his chest and lifted his chin indignantly. "Yeah nothing except for the fact that Trowa here is ashamed of our relationship. He has this *stupid* idea that it would be bad for the band if our *relationship* was found out. Even though when he was going out with certain *other* people - " Quatre paused to shoot Heero an angry look. "He made no such effort to keep things secret."

The Japanese guitarist shifted again and scowled. Quatre always seemed to bring up the brief fling that he had with Trowa even though it had only been for a few weeks. Heero liked Trowa well enough to admit that they had sucked as a couple. Neither of them was very talkative so there hadn't been much conversation.. All it had been really was wild kinky sex. Not that he minded... but then Trowa had discovered that he was in love with the little drummer and broke it off. Heero hadn't minded so much because he himself had a soft sport for a certain violet-eyed vocalist. Even though the longhaired demon annoyed him to no end. 

Heero looked over at Duo who had been strangely quiet throughout the argument and saw with great annoyance that the teen was making eyes at some guy in the audience. Heero kicked him. Duo yelped rather loudly, drawing everyone's attention to him.

"Duo? Do you have something to contribute to Quatre and Trowa's dilemma?" Sylvia asked sweetly.

Duo blushed and shot Heero a glare. "Yeah.. I uh.. think.. We should.. talk about Wufei's love life!! He has this hot new lover and I'm sure he's just dying to talk about it!" 

"Maxwell!" Wufei protested angrily.

"Wufei! Come on! Spill!" Sylvia urged playfully.

The Chinese boy scowled darkly and crossed his arms over his chest. "Mind your own business, woman. I thought we were here to talk about our new album."

"Oh come on Wufei don't be like that! Is it a certain ginger haired actor that sources say you were with at the movies this past weekend?" The VJ asked in a teasing voice. 

Wufei sunk lower in his chair. Damn Paparazzi had caught him with Treize. Damn. "This is all your fault Maxwell. Why can't you learn to keep your big mouth shut?" He hissed at Duo.

Duo blinked at him innocently. "Pardon?"

"You're always either annoying everyone, showing up late or screwing around with our manager. Why can't you take things more seriously?" Wufei snapped angrily.

Sylvia's eyes widened and everyone in the audience looked to where Milliardo was standing at the side of the stage. The blond man looked like he would die of embarrassment. 

"Why don't you tell me what this is really about Chang. Are you jealous?" Duo's tone was light but his eyes were flashing angrily. 

The audience and Sylvia were completely silent as they watched the oncoming battle. Lately there had been news that the members of CFL were fighting a lot but this was the first time anyone had witnessed it first hand.

"Jealous? Of you? Since we got famous your head has gotten even bigger than it ever was Duo Maxwell. I am just as successful as you and if you think for one moment that --"

"Not jealous of me. Jealous because I don't want you anymore. Because I dumped you for Milliardo." Duo said with an evil smirk. 

Wufei flushed and for a moment he even looked hurt, but it was quickly replaced by an angered expression. "Dumped me for Milliardo? Ha! As if you are only with one person. We all know that the great and beautiful Duo Maxwell can't keep his legs closed long enough to have a monogamous relationship. That is why we broke up."

There was a long deadly silence and even though their interview was supposed to be over in only five minutes, no one dared to interfere.

Heero groaned and covered his face with his hands. This was not good.

"You son of a bitch!" Duo snarled at Wufei and jumped to his feet, lunging at the shorter boy. "I am not a slut! You take that back!" He growled angrily, grabbing the front of Wufei's shirt and lifting him off his feet effortlessly. 

"I'll take it back when you stop acting like one!" Wufei shot back.

Quatre looked up from his own argument with Trowa long enough to see an outraged Duo raising his fist to punch Wufei. "Duo don't!" He cried out but it was too late. He and Trowa jumped up to separate their two fighting friends. By now the teenagers in the audience were yelling and rushing forward to get a better look, security was running towards the stage and Milliardo was shaking his head disgustedly as Sylvia backed away from the brawl looking panicked. 

Heero stared at the scene blandly, not bothering to help. He frowned deeper when he got a look at Duo's now bloody face. The media was going to have a field day with this. It was times like these that made him wonder why the band was still together at all. It would be best if they just broke up. He sighed disgustedly and stood up, making his way offstage.

***

"Ouch!" 

Heero rolled his eyes and dabbed at the small cut over Duo's left eyebrow. "Don't be such a baby." He chastised softly. 

Duo pouted and sighed. After the wreck of an interview he and Heero had come back to the large loft that they shared. The guitarist had been even more silent than usual and Duo could only guess what he was thinking. "I can't believe Wufei, he is such a prick sometimes. He deliberately instigated that with me because he *knew* I would lose my temper." He huffed angrily.

Heero snorted. "You shouldn't have sicked that nosy VJ on him Duo. You know how Wufei is about his private life." He murmured as his strong hands gently tended to the injured boy's face. 

Duo sighed again and gazed at Heero. Although he did mess around with a lot of people he was very sure of his feelings for the quiet teen. When they first met they had not gotten along at all because they were as different as night and day. Duo thought Heero was a cold bastard and Heero had thought he was a babbling idiot. However after one particularly strange weekend at a ski resort where they had gotten snowed in, the two had become closer. They were friends now but Duo wished that they could be so much more. 

"Heero?" He ventured softly.

Heero looked up and stared directly into Duo's eyes. "What is it?"

For a minute Duo's heart skipped a beat, the thrill he felt when Heero looked at him like that was indescribable. "I.. Do.. you believe all that stuff Wufei said about me?" Duo asked, looking away; almost afraid of the answer. There was silence for a moment and Duo sighed, thinking the worst. But then Heero's hand gently touched the side of his face and the longhaired boy's eyes widened when he looked up to find Heero smiling at him almost shyly. "No.. I don't think you're a slut. I think your.. wonderful."

Duo's lips turned up into a happy grin and he held Heero's steady gaze for a long time. One slender calloused finger caressed the side of Duo's face almost unconsciously; blue eyes focused suddenly on soft red lips. 

//God I want him so badly.// Heero thought miserably, wishing desperately that he could just lean forward and taste those sweet lips. But he wouldn't.. he would not fall for the Maxwell Charm, no matter how tempting it was. Heero licked his lips nervously and looked back into hazy violet eyes that were now slightly narrowed. Duos own delicate fingers reached up and touched Heero's lower lip. The smaller boy sighed softly and leaned forward, kissing the surprised guitarist. 

Heero's lips parted almost of their own accord and he practically melted when Duo's tongue dipped into his mouth. If he didn't pull back now, Heero knew that he would lose control. He pushed Duo away gently and stood up, turning away from the confused boy.

"What's wrong?" Duo asked, sounding a little irritated. 

"We can't do that and you know it."

Duo stood up and put his hands on his hips. "Why don't you want me?"

Heero walked out of the room, not wanting to have this conversation for the ten millionth time since they had moved in together. He went to his own bedroom and sat down at the desk, booting up his computer. Duo followed him immediately, spinning the chair around so that Heero was facing him. "Is it the way I look..? Do you think I'm ugly?" Duo asked, actually looking self-conscious.

Heero snorted. "Don't be ridiculous."

"Then why don't you want me? Everyone else does! Hell, even Wufei and me had a fling at one time." The exasperated teenager exclaimed.

"And look what happened with the two of you. You are always at each other's throats."

Duo frowned. "God! Why do you have to read so much into things? It's just sex Heero!"

"That's the problem." The Japanese boy snapped, then turned back to his computer, intent on ignoring his roommate for the rest of the night.

Duo stared at him for several moments, nonplussed. After awhile it was obvious that Heero did not intend on finishing the conversation so with a frustrated groan he left the room, slamming the door behind him.

****

~The next morning - Practice ~

Quatre sat behind his drum set, idly twirling a drumstick in his hand. His blue eyes flicked from each one of his band mates and he frowned. The tension in the room was so thick that you could cut it with a knife. He and Trowa were still pissed at each other because of the argument, Duo and Wufei were obviously not on speaking terms because of the fist fight they had the previous day and now Duo and Heero seemed to be mad at each other for some unknown reason. The band was the most important thing in the world to Quatre besides his family and he did not want it to break up. He had the suspicion that Heero was going to suggest just that too. 

"Um.. you guys..?" He ventured cautiously.

Four sets of eyes focused on him abruptly and he blinked. "Um.. " Before he could get another word out, the door swung open and Milliardo strode in, holding a sheath of papers in one hand.

"I have had it with this shit!" He practically shouted.

"What's *your* problem?" Wufei asked warily.

The blond man glared at him. "My problem is *this*." He snapped and flung a newspaper into the Chinese boy's lap. 

Wufei looked at it and made a face. "Oh just great." There was a picture of him and Duo brawling sprawled across the front page. "Damnit Maxwell, do you see what you started!?" 

Duo glared at him. "Oh shut up. I am so tired of you blaming me for every goddamn thing." 

"Well maybe if you didn't fuck up all the time, I wouldn't!"

"Both of you shut up!" Heero growled angrily. 

"Oh of course we have to bow down and listen to the oh great and powerful Leader-San." Duo snapped, glaring at Heero. 

"Enough!" Milliardo finally yelled. He took a calming breath before talking again. "I know there has been a lot of pressure on everyone lately, we have interviews and concerts lined up and I *know* that it is a pain to have your schedule booked solid for practically the whole year with no time for yourselves, but if you don't stop this incessant bickering everything is going to go to hell in a hand basket. You started out as just another garage band but now you are famous! Don't fuck it up now."

Quatre sighed. "That's easy to say Milliardo but it's hard to do. With all the stress that we are under it's going to be hard to just start getting along again."

"I know and I have a suggestion to solve your problems." The blond man said confidently.

"Oh this should be stunning." Heero muttered sarcastically. 

Milliardo pointedly ignored him and held up a colorful brochure. "My sister Relena owns a resort in Greece on Mykonos Island; it is very exclusive and very relaxing. I have cleared all interviews and appointments for the next week, so this would be the perfect time to go there and just relax. Get your mind off things, and get over these petty spats." He grinned broadly. "So does it sound good?"

The five band members stared at him incredulously. "*That* is your brilliant plan?" Wufei asked incredulously. "How is *that* going to help anything?" 

Milliardo rolled his eyes and tossed the brochure at Heero, who began looking through it blandly. "It will give you guys a chance to relax without all of these constant interviews. I'm hoping that you'll forget about all of this fame for awhile and remember what it was like when you were just best friends." He said.

Duo grinned at his lover and snatched the brochure from Heero's hands. "Well I happen to think it is a great idea." 

Wufei snorted. "Of course you do, it's a chance for you to sit on your ass for a week and get pampered."

Quatre cleared his throat. "Well I think it's a good idea too. We could all use a week off from all this madness." He began twirling a strand of hot pink hair. "Besides, Mykonos has some great nude beaches... *gay* nude beaches." He added with a devilish grin.

Trowa raised both eyebrows and smirked. "Well.. It can't be that bad. Come on Wufei, are you really turning down a free vacation to a Greek island? You're not that much of a priss are you?"

Wufei opened his mouth to retort but instead he weighed his options. Hmm.. Interview with People magazine... or sexy nude gay men in Greece... hmm.. Tough choice. "Well fine then. Have it your way."

Quatre looked at Heero expectantly. "What do you think Heero-Kun?"

"Whatever." Heero shrugged indifferently.

Duo grinned at Quatre broadly. "All expense paid trip to Greece for a week! Sugoi!" 

A discreet cough interrupted Quatre's reply and once again everyone turned to stare at Milliardo. "Well.. you see.. It's not *exactly* all expense.... paid.."

Heero snickered.

Milliardo raised his hands defensively. "Well I *did* clear your schedules! I can't do everything you know."

Three groans met his response, but Heero was too busy making fun of him to even care and Duo was too busy pouring over the brochure to pay attention. He was too busy planning his seduction of Heero. Heehee. Insert mischievous cackle here

_________________

~In the lobby of Super Paradise(1) resort. Two days later.~

"Wow this place is cool!" Quatre breathed softly as the band entered the luxurious resort. "I wonder what the rest of this place looks like!"

"I've seen better." Wufei sniffed.

"What kind of stupid name is Super Paradise?" Heero asked with a snort.

"Well what do you expect babe? *Milliardo's* sister owns it." Duo said with a snicker as he watched the two cute bellhops drag all of their luggage in from the limo. 

"Good point." Heero muttered glaring at the way those violet eyes stayed glued to one of the bellhop's rear end. 

"OMG!! It's CFL!!" A high pitched voice shrieked suddenly. 

The five teenagers looked up in horror as a pink clad blonde woman ran towards them. "This is unbelievable. We even have fan girl stalkers in Greece." Trowa muttered. Just as the words left his mouth, the woman glomped onto his arm. "Wooow Mili said you were staying here but you are all soo much prettier in person!" She gushed. 

Wufei's eyes bugged out and he glared at her. "P..Pretty?" He sputtered. 

The young woman let go of Trowa so abruptly that he stumbled, and she immediately clutched Duo's arm. "Duo! Wow you have such a great voice, and your hair! Oh gosh it's so much more amazing in person! How do you keep it so long and shiny?" She asked, talking at an amazingly rapid pace.

Duo smiled brightly, warming to the attention. "Well all you have to do is --"

"Relena Peacecraft! Stop harassing them." Another female voice said sternly. 

Relena reluctantly let go of Duo and backed away, standing next to the owner of the voice. The young woman had incredibly long blonde hair that rivaled Duo's own length and steely gray eyes. (2) "Sorry about that gentlemen, but Relena is a big fan of yours. You'd expect the manager of this place to be more mature.. but I'm afraid Little Lena was a pampered spoiled child." 

Relena glared at her. "Shut up Dorothy. I am *not* immature.. just excitable. Besides *I* am the owner --"

"Half owner," Dorothy interrupted coolly.

The guys looked at each other warily, all wondering if that is how they bickered in public and hoping to God that it wasn't. They couldn't be that bad.. could they? Quatre coughed softly, trying to get their attention - but Duo was less subtle. 

"Hold up! You are Milliardo's sister?"

Relena grinned. "Yep."

Heero stared at her. "I can see the resemblance. You are both annoying as hell." He said flatly. 

The blonde girl glared at him. 

"Why would someone sell *you* a place like this?" Wufei asked incredulously. 

"They didn't technically. Milliardo bought it from the precious owners and pretty much gave it to her. Do not ask me why, but I suspect it was because he wanted to ship her across the world to keep her out of his hair. However he also sold me half because he knew that princess here could not handle it on her own." Dorothy explained, as she motioned for another bellhop. 

"That is not true." Relena huffed angrily.

"Well.. that is very interesting.. but I'd like to go to my room now." Trowa's bored tone made it obvious that they were not interesting in the least. 

Relena glared at him too. "Well that's fine, because Quatre and Duo are my favorites anyway." She stuck out her tongue childishly and stomped away.

Duo grinned. "I'm her favorite huh? Hmm..." He gave her retreating backside an appreciative glance, completely missing the annoyed look on Heero's face. 

"Don't even think about it Maxwell. She's mine." Dorothy said calmly, but her glare promised castration to any male who stepped foot in her lover's direction. 

"Ehehe... no problem babe."

*****

"mmm.. ahh... yess that feels good." Duo moaned softly. 

"For God's sake Maxwell it's just water." Wufei muttered as he slid into the hot tub with the longhaired teenager. 

Duo cracked open one violet eye and gave Wufei a disdainful look. "You don't know how to enjoy yourself *Chang*, has anyone ever told you that?" 

The Chinese boy shrugged and leaned his head back against the edge of the large tub. He was fully intent on ignoring Duo for the remaining time that they were in the same room, but the next words that came out of the boy's mouth shocked him completely. "Wufei, why do you hate me?" 

Dark eyes popped open and Wufei sat up abruptly. After determining that Maxwell was indeed serious and really thought he hated him, the guitarist slumped back against the tub and rolled his eyes. "Don't be ridiculous."

"That's me, Mr. Ridiculous." Duo muttered darkly, bitterness lacing his deep voice.

Wufei opened his eyes and sighed heavily. "What's the problem Maxwell?"

"Well *Chang*, we are here to supposedly come to terms with our differences so I would like to know why you hate me so much. Is it because I broke our... thing.. off to mess with Milliardo? If I hurt you, I really didn't mean too." The vocalist said softly. 

"I.." Wufei paused, unsure of what to say. "I don't love you Duo-"

Duo snorted. "Yeah I kind of got that impression Wu."

"Just shut up and let me finish." Wufei snapped. "Anyway.. I was never in love with you so when you dumped me I wasn't exactly heartbroken. My ego was bruised but that's about it." 

Duo seemed relieved but the expression dissolved into one of confusion and hurt. "Then why do you say such bad things about me? Do you really just not like me as a person? Am I really that horrible?"

Wufei studied his friend's face, chewing his lower lip. "We are old friends Duo and you know it takes a lot for me to get close enough to someone to consider them a friend. I like who you were before we got famous. I don't like this egotistical flighty brat that you have become. The reason why I am so harsh with you, is because you disappoint me. I never thought you were the sort to change so dramatically over a little fame. Also because you worry me and I wish you would change your reckless ways. This sleeping around and partying.. it will only get you in trouble."

Duo's eyes widened and several emotions flashed through those expressive eyes. Surprise, hurt, relief and then shame. "I guess I have turned into a real jerk huh?" 

"Understatement of the year Maxwell."

"Don't push it 'Fei." 

Wufei chuckled. "You are definitely one of a kind."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"...Good."

Duo smiled and glomped onto the Chinese guitarist. Wufei spluttered around for a bit before relaxing into the friendly embrace and stroking the back of Duo's chestnut head. It was the first time they had hugged like that in awhile and Wufei was very pleased that for a change Duo wasn't throwing himself at him shamelessly. However the moment was spoiled by a giggle coming from the doorway.

"Are we interrupting anything?"

Wufei shoved Duo away so fast that the braided teen fell backwards in the hot tub, his arms flailing wildly. Quatre, Trowa and Heero were standing in the doorway staring at them. Quatre was snickering, Trowa was smirking... and Heero was glaring at Wufei darkly. 

"This is not what it looks like!" Wufei exclaimed indignantly.

"Oh. So you mean you and Duo aren't half-naked in a hot tub groping each other?" Trowa asked calmly. Quatre giggled again. Duo finally surfaced out of the water, gasping for breath.

"No!" Wufei shook his head in denial. 

"Why do you guys *always* assume that I am trying to get laid?" Duo asked irritably, wiping his eyes.

"Because you're a cock hungry little pervert." Heero said flatly. 

Everyone looked at Heero in shock and Duo's eyes flashed angrily; however he quickly covered it with a grin. "Yea well.. if that's how you think of me. I'm pretty tired, I think I'll turn in. Ja." The vocalist got out of the water and walked quickly away, avoiding Heero's eyes the whole time. 

"That was uncalled for Heero!" Quatre snapped at the bandleader, easing into the spot Duo had vacated. 

"It's true isn't it?" The Japanese boy snapped back. 

"Well you don't have to hurt his feelings!" The blond returned with a glare.

Heero scowled at their disapproving faces before turning away. "Whatever." Then he walked out. 

Trowa rolled his eyes and plopped down in the Jacuzzi. "I wish they would just get together and get it over with." He wrapped a long slender arm around Quatre's shoulders.

"I see you two made up." Wufei observed casually. 

Quatre made a face and moved away from his lover. "For now..." 

Wufei heaved an exasperated sigh and closed his eyes. Why couldn't he have normal friends?

***

The next day Duo crept down the hall of the large resort, moving silently towards Heero's room. It had taken him a while to calm down after Heero's bitchy comment, but now he was refocusing on his plan. Operation Seduce Yuy. The longhaired teenager slowly opened the door and spotted the Japanese boy sitting at a desk playing with that stupid laptop. "Nimnu Ryoukai" Duo said softly and silently closed the door, trying to be as quiet as possible.

"What do you want Duo?" 

Duo scowled. Damn, it was like the guy had eyes in the back of his head. He smoothed his Hawaiian print shirt and plastered a big smile on his face before sauntering over to his friend. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to the beach with me. You know bask under the rays, swim a little.. maybe even build a sand Gundam." He suggested with a casual shrug.

"Sand Gundam? You watch too much anime Duo." Heero said sounding a little amused.

"Common Heero, you are in Greece; land of totally gorgeous beaches! I even forgave you for that shitty comment about me being a pervert." Duo pointed out. 

Heero's eyebrow twitched. "Hmm.." 

"If you don't come with me, I swear I will tell that Relena girl that you are hot for her."

"She wouldn't care. She's a lesbian."

"Oh.. well.. then I'll stay here with you all day and sing. I'm working on a new song called Grapeade. It's about having sex while on a sugar rush."

Heero turned around to stare at the smaller boy and he frowned when he saw that Duo was completely serious. "It's bad enough that the others allowed you to name our band after a kind of lubrication.. do you have to write every song about sexual intercourse too?"

Duo lifted his chin indignantly. "I don't write *every* song about sex. I write about death, pain and angst too." He pointed out.

"How could I forget," Heero muttered rolling his eyes. 

"Oh! And I was writing this new song in Spanish called Diablo." 

Heero sighed and began exiting programs on the laptop, obviously giving up on getting anything done with the chatterbox in the same room. "Duo.. why? Spanish is a dead language. The two universal languages now are Japanese and English. No one will know what you are singing." 

"And.. your point being..? When I was screaming my head off in our death metal phase no one knew what I was saying then either. I've been taking Spanish classes and it's a beautiful language, trust me Heero." 

"Fine," he said with a defeated sigh. 

"So~o are you coming with me?"

"Yes Duo, I am coming with you." 

"Sugoi!" Duo cried and bounced on the balls on the balls of his feet. "Oh and don't bother packing a swim suit cuz it's a nude beach! See ya downstairs!" He chirped cheerfully and disappeared out the door.

Heero stared after him in horror and groaned. "This should be interesting." He muttered and snagged a towel before exiting the room. 

***

"Paradise Beach? This place has some stupid names." Duo murmured as he and Heero made their way down the sandy dune towards a place by the water. 

Heero raised an eyebrow and spread his towel out on the sand. "Well *you* wanted to come here."

The vocalist flashed a cocky grin before shimmying out of his shirt. "'Course I did. It's a *gay* nude beach and since it's not tourist season there aren't a lot of people around."

"Modest all of a sudden?" Heero asked, trying not to stare at the way Duo was sliding out of his clothes.

Duo snorted. "No. But I could live without seeing old women sun bathing in the buff." 

Heero smirked and watched as Duo stripped completely naked. He hadn't even been wearing underwear. In the years that they had known each other and lived together, Heero had never seen the boy entirely naked. And man.. he had been missing a lot. Duo's body was slender, willowy and still well muscled at the same time. His chest was well defined and he had a rippling six pack; not to mention the fact that he was very well endowed. His flesh was evenly tanned and by the Gods he was gorgeous. Heero felt his mouth go dry and he shifted uncomfortably as his boxers suddenly felt extremely tight. 

"Aren't you going to take your clothes off?" Duo asked innocently as he lay down on a towel. 

The Japanese guitarist shifted uncomfortably and stripped his shirt off in one quick movement. "I'll uh.. put my suntan oil on first." He muttered, stalling on taking off his shorts. 

"I'll do it for you." Duo volunteered with a smile and before Heero could object, the little bundle of energy was pushing him down onto his stomach.

"I can do it myself Duo." 

The longhaired boy rolled his eyes. "Don't be silly." He straddled Heero's muscular back, so that his knees were on either side of him and his bare ass was resting on the back of Heero's thighs. He slathered a good amount of oil on the smooth golden skin and began to rub the guitarist's shoulders. "Doesn't that feel good?" Duo asked, his voice coming out as a husky purr.

Heero bit his lip to keep from moaning as his rigid manhood ground into the sand with Duo's every move. "Uh.. huh." 

"Geez Heero you are way too tense. I might as well give you a massage while I'm at it." Duo said with a devilish smirk. He began kneading Heero's neck and shoulders, hands moving expertly over the planes of his satiny skin. "You have such an incredible body Heero." 

"I.. oh." Was all he managed to get out as he practically melted under Duo's ministrations. Heero's breath hitched as the smaller boy started to rock softly against his back, causing his still aching cock to press harder into the sandy ground. 

"Something wrong Heero?" Duo asked sweetly. He rubbed more vigorously, rolling his hips as he did so.. making sure that Heero's pelvis rocked into the sand. Duo's own manhood was getting painfully hard as Heero's little moans and gasps reached his ears. 

"nn... No." Heero gasped softly. The combination of the delicious friction his arousal was receiving and the way Duo's naughty little hands were all over his body was slowly driving Heero insane. He had the suspicion that Duo knew exactly what he was doing to him.

Duo licked his suddenly dry lips and shifted on top of the hard body under him so that his arousal was pressing directly into Heero's still clothed ass. He reached around the Japanese boy's waist and fumbled with the zipper for a moment before pulling the shorts all the way down; the boxers coming off with them. He was shocked but very pleased that Heero wasn't resisting so far. 

"Duo.. stop.. or else." Heero panted, as Duo began to hump him almost violently. 

"..Can't do that baby." The violet-eyed boy panted as he ground his now wet cock against Heero's tight little bottom. "Uhn.." 

"Duo..." Heero growled warningly as his hips slammed into the sand beneath him. 

"Just.. let.. go..!" Duo groaned as he rolled his hips faster. 

Heero released a primal growl and sat up abruptly, changing positions so that he and Duo were face to face and cock to cock. He tangled his fingers in the nape of the other boy's loose ponytail and kissed him savagely. Their tongues met in a sloppy and very wet kiss, chewing at each other's lips; little moans and exclamations of pleasure escaping both mouths. Duo clutched Heero's shoulders desperately as their hips began to rock together in frantic eager thrusts. 

After a moment Heero tore his mouth away; panting breathlessly. He yanked Duo's head back by the hair.. ignoring the little gasp of pain and began sucking on the Adam's apple that was bobbing at the base of his throat. Throwing all reason and previous doubts to the wind, Heero reached out on the sand blindly until he grasped the suntan oil. Still sucking and biting at Duo's neck; he squeezed a large amount on his own pulsing arousal. With one swift movement he lifted Duo's hips up, then slammed his aching cock deep within the boy's tight entrance. "Oh yea!" Heero gasped as his member was surrounded by tight muscle. 

Duo let out a low throaty groan and began to ride his new lover desperately, aching to be filled by Heero's meaty rod. "yea... right there." He groaned as Heero's staff slammed into his sweet spot. 

"You like that you little slut?" Heero growled, his eyes burning with lusty desire. Duo's lips curled in a feral smile as he wrapped his thighs around Heero's slim waist and began slamming himself down on that thick cock; meeting each thrust brusquely. "Oh yea baby.. just like that." He moaned, his voice thick with desire. 

Heero nipped at Duo's lips, catching the lower one between his teeth and sucking almost painfully hard. He continued to thrust into the longhaired boy at a frantic feverish pace, his hips snapping up in an intense rhythm. "Uhh.. uhh.. Ohh God yes!" Duo chanted, his cries becoming all out screams of pleasure as Heero's swollen cock thrust into him violently. When it became clear that Duo could no longer hold on to his shoulders, Heero pushed the vocalist backwards so that his back was pressed against the white sand. Duo raised one long leg and slung it over Heero's shoulders, while keeping the other wrapped securely around his waist. 

Heero's eyes shut as white-hot pleasure filled his entire body. He didn't even feel Duo's fingernails as they clawed urgently at his back, every nerve was focused intently on the walls of wet muscles that were clenching around his cock. "Oh.. Gods.." He cried out and began pounding Duo into the sand, relishing the screams of pleasure that came from that sexy mouth, loving even more that he was inflicting it. The smaller boy reached down and began stroking his own penis roughly, his breathing becoming more and more erratic as the minutes passed.

"Gods I've wanted this." Heero groaned, not even realizing that he had said it out loud. 

Those words coming from the Japanese boy's mouth completely undid Duo and he came all over both of them, screaming Heero's name all the while. 

Heero cried out softly and buried his face in Duo's sweaty shoulder. He managed several more frenzied thrusts before he exploded deep within his sated lover. "I.. I..." 'I love you!' Heero mouthed as the powerful orgasm took him, nearly sobbing from the intensity.

They lay in a knot of sweaty sticky limbs for several moments, hearts still pounding wildly. Heero rolled off Duo and took a deep shaky breath, his brain processing what had just happened and what he had almost said. He swallowed several times and closed his deep blue eyes.

"Christ.." Duo breathed softly. He stole a look at Heero and smiled. "Did I wear you out sweety?" 

The guitarist took another large gulp of air before reaching for Duo's hand. He intertwined their fingers, and raised the slender hand to his lips; kissing it softly. "No." 

Duo felt a warm flush cover his body and he grinned idiotically. "I should seduce you more often! You are *definitely* the best I've ever had." He blurted out. As soon as the words left his mouth, Heero tensed and he yanked his hand away as if he had been burned. He stood up abruptly and began yanking on his clothes. 

Duo frowned, looking adorably bewildered. "What's wrong?" 

Heero said nothing, keeping his eyes averted from the beautiful boy's confused gaze. He zipped his shorts hurriedly, trying to ignore the painful clenching in his chest. "This was a mistake." He said in a choked voice. 

The slender vocalist gasped and recoiled as if he had been punched in the gut. "W..what? Mistake? What the hell does that mean?" 

The Japanese teen yanked his shirt on with trembling fingers. "Look.. just forget this happened ok?"

Duo jumped to his feet, clenching his hands on narrow hips; not seeming to care that he was still naked. "What the hell is the problem Heero? You don't just fuck me and walk away." He snarled angrily. 

Heero threw him a particularly venomous look before turning on his heel. "Why not? That's all you're good for." He said bitterly, glad that he couldn't see the hurt look that was bound to be in the other boy's eyes. //But it doesn't matter anyway.. because all I am to him is another notch on his goddamn belt.// Heero thought sadly as he stormed out of the beach. 

Duo stared after him, confusion and hurt written all over his face.

***

//I hate this place.// Heero thought angrily, as he sat on a large wooden chair that was set conveniently out on the balcony in his room. It had been two days since he had made love - no.. since he had *fucked* Duo. They hadn't made love.. because that would mean that they had to be in love. "And how could I delude myself into thinking he could love someone like me?" Heero whispered to himself, voice full of self-loathing. Duo was so full of life, so beautiful and happy. //And I'm brooding, angry and mean. He probably considered me his biggest challenge. He probably had bets going with Quatre on how long it would take to get me in bed. That's all I am to him anyway...// He thought sullenly. 

"Hello Heero." 

Heero jumped and looked behind him to see that Trowa was leaning against the door, dressed casually in black pants and a green cotton shirt. "What?"

Trowa raised an eyebrow. "What's going on with you and Duo?" 

Heero scowled. "Mind your own business." 

"This is my business." Trowa countered. "In the last couple of days there has been a lot of obvious animosity between you and Duo, and it doesn't just affect you; it affects all of us." 

"Look Trowa, this is not going to affect the band at all ok? I just made a stupid mistake."

The green-eyed boy looked like he wanted to say something else but after receiving a deadly glare from the Japanese guitarist he thought better of it. "We are all having dinner downstairs. It would be nice if you joined us." 

Heero sighed heavily and glared out over the balcony for a few moments before standing up. "Fine." 

Trowa shook his head and they began walking down to the large dining area.

***

It was well into the evening when things started to go downhill. At first everyone had been getting along fine, Duo and Wufei were friends again, Quatre and Trowa were back to their sickeningly sweet ways.. and Duo and Heero had managed to be civil to each other. However after Duo had one drink too many he began picking fights with Heero.. and that's when things got bad. 

"I don't like you."

Heero looked up from his drink and saw that Duo's glassy violet eyes were focused on him. "Good." 

Duo sneered drunkenly and gulped down the rest of his drink. "Do you want to know *why* I don't like the Oh Great and Mighty Leader-San?" He asked the others, his speech slurred. 

Quatre looked at Trowa and Wufei nervously. This had all the markings of a *bad* situation. "Why, Duo?" Wufei asked, humoring him. 

The longhaired boy snickered at an apparently untold joke and glared at Heero's impassive face again. "Cuz.. he uses people to get what he wants then he says fuck 'em."

Heero's brows furrowed and he frowned. "Shut up Duo. You're drunk."

"I'm not fucking drunk!" Duo snarled and jumped to his feet, swaying unsteadily. "*screw* you Yuy. You don't just *fuck* me and then act like I don't exist. You don't *use* me like that. No one uses me like that! I'm Duo fucking Maxwell and I don't get used." He shouted angrily, drawing the attention of several other guests in the dining room. 

"Duo please - " Quatre started, but Duo cut him off with a wave of his hand. 

"No! Don't you shush me! I'm so sick of everyone letting this Japanese *asshole* act like he is so high and mighty and special! He treats everyone like complete shit and you all let him get away with it cuz he's 'not used to showing his feelings! he had a bad childhood!'" Duo said in a mocking voice.

Heero's eyes widened and his lips curled in an angry snarl. 

"Duo.. stop it!" Wufei hissed, looking around and seeing that Relena and Dorothy were watching from across the dining room with disapproving looks on their faces.

Duo followed his gaze and snorted. "Screw them! They want to watch! Let them fucking watch! I'll give everyone a fucking show cuz that's my job anyway. You think you're the only one who had a bad child hood *Leader-San*?" He demanded, poking Heero in the chest with his index finger. "So your parents ignored you.. boo fucking hoo! At least you had parents! At least you didn't live in an orphanage and then have everyone fucking *die* around you! You had it *good* and you think you have a right to act like an asshole cuz you got *ignored*? Well *Screw* that and *screw* you." He shouted in Heero's face. 

Everyone was now watching wide eyed and Dorothy was making her way over.

"Shut up Duo." Heero growled warningly. 

"No! I don't give a damn if these people hear me. Let them hear! You think you can just kick me around cuz I'm the 'fuck up' of this band? Well let me tell you.. without me there wouldn't even be a fucking band! You think I just want to screw everyone because I'm a horny hentai bastard? No! I screw everyone because I try to find someone to take the place of the one I really want! The one I've always wanted!" Duo yelled furiously. 

Heero stared at him in shock. //He can't be talking about me...//

"Yeah that's right you damn twit, I'm talking about you! I've wanted you from the moment we first met! And not just because you're a pretty boy bastard either! Because I'm in love with your stuck up ass! There I said it! I love fucking Heero Yuy even though he treats me like shit!" Duo stared at him, eyes red with unshed tears, full lips pulled back in an angry snarl.

The Japanese boy just stared at him, not knowing what to say.

"Come on Duo.. you've had enough." Quatre said softly, as he stood up and tugged the intoxicated boy towards the door. 

Duo followed him, glaring drunkenly at all the gaping patrons. "Whattaya lookin' at? You're all a bunch of fucking assholes. You know why? 'Cause you don't have the guts to be what you wanna be." He spat at the crowd as he stumbled after Quatre. The wealthy, well-dressed men and women stared at him in shock as he stopped just to shout at them. "You need people like me. You need people like me so you can point your fucking fingers, and say 'that's the bad guy.' So, what dat make you? Good? You're not good; you just know how to hide. Howda lie. Me, I don't have that problem. Me, I always tell the truth--even when I lie!"(3)

Quatre stole a glance at the rest of his band mates as they watched in a mixture of embarrassment and amusement at the spectacle Duo was making of himself. The blond drummer stifled a snicker as several guests backed away from the longhaired vocalist. "Come on Duo-Kun." He urged softly.

Duo yanked his arm away from Quatre's and addressed the crowd once again. "So say goodnight to the bad guy! Come on; this is the last time you gonna see a bad guy like this, let me tell ya. Come on, make way for the bad guy. There's a bad guy comin' through; you better get outta his way!" (4) He said loudly as they made their way through the room. 

Heero massaged his temples gently as Duo finally left the room. He knew Dorothy and Relena were coming over to bitch them out and he really didn't need the extra annoyance. He kept replaying Duo's words in his mind and his heart was hammering in his chest. Duo loved him.. he actually loved him! "Damnit all, I really screwed this up." He muttered and finally glanced at his friends. They were staring at him. "What?" He snapped irritably.

Wufei raised his eyebrows and smirked. "Well that went well." He remarked sarcastically. 

"Oh shut up." Heero growled and got up, stalking out of the room.

***

~The Next Morning~

"Itai..." Duo moaned weakly as he opened his eyes, gingerly touching his aching head. "Either someone hit me with a truck or I have a monster hangover." 

"I'd say it was the latter." A voice informed him calmly.

Duo made the mistake of sitting up abruptly, but he immediately sank back down to the sheets on his bed dizzily. "I drank a lot didn't I?" He asked Heero softly.

The guitarist snickered. "You could say that. Half of the guests in this hotel are now very afraid of you."

"Oh.. good. They're all stuck up anyway." 

They sat in silence for a moment and Duo finally stole a glance at Heero. The taller youth was sitting on the edge of his bed, staring at him with a smirk on his face. "I was an asshole last night wasn't I?" 

Heero's eyebrows raised. "Yes. You were. But I've been an asshole too so we're even now."

Duo blew his bangs out of his face and rubbed his eyes wearily. "What did I say anyway?"

"That you loved me." 

The small vocalist sat up again. "WHAT?" He shrieked. 

Heero snickered. "You said that you loved me."

"Oh man.." Duo moaned and sank under his blanket, covering his face with a pillow. "Just forget I said anything kay? I was drunk."

"Did you mean it?" 

Duo sighed again and shut his eyes tightly. He considered lying but immediately banished the thought. Besides what's the worst that Heero could say? That he didn't return the feelings? Duo winced at the thought even thought he knew it was true. "Yes I meant it." He said softly. 

Heero's heart leapt but he didn't show any reaction. "Good." he said calmly. 

One violet eye peeked out at him from behind the pillow. "Good why?" He asked suspiciously. 

Heero smiled, a real genuine smile. "Because I love you too." 

Duo let the pillow drop and he stared at the Japanese boy in shock. Then his eyes narrowed and he scowled. "You asshole! Why didn't you just tell me that from the goddamn beginning?" 

Heero blinked, taken aback. "I thought you would reject me." 

"Asshole." Duo muttered again, still scowling. 

They stared at each other for a few minutes before a smile finally crept up on Duo's face. "Well what are you waiting for you dummy? Kiss me already!" 

Heero smiled again and man it was a lovely sight. He leaned forward and started to kiss the hung over vocalist, but stopped when a thought occurred to him. "What about Milliardo?" 

Duo snorted. "I called that asshole the other day and he broke up with me to go with some chick named Lucrezia! Can you believe that?? He actually dumped *me*!"

Heero rolled his eyes and pulled his lover into a tight embrace, kissing Duo and successfully making him forget anything else he wanted to say. 

*******

~One Week Later, Osaka-jo Hall, CFL Live~

As the electronic tone of CFL's most popular song 'Purple Sky' (5) started, Duo smirked at the crowd as the previously dark stage lit up in violet and blue hues; he began moving his leather clad body; swaying enticingly as the beat became faster. The longhaired vocalist was leaning so close to the crowd that several fan girls swooned as he began singing.

"himei no ame wo nukete aui ni kitayo  
fushizen na hohoemi wo nagekakete  
kyofu ni mahishita boku no kokoro* wo  
sou yasashiku iseru no wa itsudate kimi dake nandakara" 

He smiled mischievously and began clapping his hands in rhythm with the music; shimmying over to where Heero was playing his white guitar, and looking quite sexy in the process. Duo leaned forward and began singing to Heero, his eyes locked with the Prussian blue ones.

"chisana karada wo sotto dakiyosete  
fushizen na hohoemi wa kaesu no sa  
dore dake fuan na yoru wo nori koe  
kono toki wo kimi mate ita no ka ga wakarukara "

Duo leaned closer until he and Heero's faces were only inches apart. The Japanese teen smirked at his lover and angled himself closer so that they were practically touching; the only thing separating them was the guitar.

"sora wa miteminayo shijirarenai iro ni somateru darou?  
ano hi boku ga ita kotoba no imi ni mou tsuge kimi wo kizuku yo"

Duo's face was flushed and he smiled tenderly at Heero before strutting away and moving next to Wufei, singing passionately as he slung an arm around the Chinese boy's shoulders.

"_dokomademo hirogaru kanosei dake wo _image_ shite  
sukoshi dake de iikara soko ni aru _rain_ wo fumidashite  
sekai ga kowareteiku koto nante kimi wa osorenai de  
nani mo ka mo atarashi keshiki wa mou soko made kiteshimateiru kara"_

Then he was gone from Wufei's side, twirling across the stage in a flash of violet ribbons and chestnut hair, dancing behind Heero and miming the guitarist's movements perfectly with an air guitar as Heero played his solo. Then just as soon as he was there; he was gone, leaning dangerously close to the edge of the stage, singing to his loyal fans.

"sora wa miteminayo shijirarenai iro ni somateru darou?  
ima, kimi to kawasu tsuge no yakusoku mo kitto mamotte miseru yo" 

Duo danced across the stage once again, making his way over to his dark haired lover. Holding out an arm and touching the side of Heero's face as he sang the last verse of the song.

"dokomademo hirogaru kanosei dake wo image_ shite  
sukoshi dake de iikara soko ni aru _rain_ wo fumidashite  
inori sasageru no wa mou sore kuraide owari ni shite  
kimi ga nigiri shimeru kono te ga kimi no messhia ni naru no sa, korekara..."_

As Heero finished up with another solo, Duo grinned seductively and pulled the lead guitarist into a passionate kiss, almost before he had finished playing. 

The song ended with thunderous applause from the audience, but Heero and Duo continued to kiss; completely oblivious to everyone else in the concert hall.

~Owari

1 - Super Paradise is an actual beach on Mykonos Island

2 - I don't know what color Dorothy's eyes really are but I felt like making them gray

3 - A exact quote from the movie Scarface. Tony Montana played by Al Pacino said it

4 - Another quote by Tony Montana in Scarface ^_^

5 - The song 'Purple Sky' belongs to Pierrot. 

AN - I was originally planning to use the [translated version][1] of the song 'Purple Sky' because it fit really well, but it probably would sound crappy in English and it sounds very cool in Japanese. I really recommend downloading that song. ^^ I love it to death. And I can so picture Duo singing it and dancing around.

   [1]: http://stellarsoldiers2.homestead.com/files/Purple_Sky___Translated.htm



End file.
